warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marshall Silverman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:29971 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Featured Images I'm sorry we already have such a feature on the main page. We rotate out between 5-10- images. What you are proposing is far too large.Instead, select the five best images you have for now, preview them for me, and I may choose a few to add to the main page in the future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, we no longer use non-canon images. The existing ones on the wiki have been grandfathered in under the old policy, but no new ones will be added in future. However, as Algrim Whitefang suggested below, you can display as many fan-made images as you like if you create a personal blog here on the wiki and add your images to it. You may want to consider that route. Good luck and thanks for your interest. Montonius (talk) 05:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Featured Images Marshall, You might want to also think about writing a Blog and posting your featured images there. On your talk page you'll notice one of the tabs say 'Blog'. You can pretty much post whatever is on your mind (within reason of course, i.e. nothing pornographic, offensive, etc.) If you need an example, feel free to drop by my Talk Page and look at my Blog. I did an older Blog post featuring Rogue Trader era artwork as well as some Warhammer 40K humor. If you have any questions, drop me a message. Regards, Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Categories/Links I think you are getting confused between categories and links. Categories are the links at the very bottom of a page to Category pages, whilst normal links are the blue hypertext in articles. If you believe there are too many links to the same thing to something in a paragraph, just go into the editor and push backspace at the end of the word to remove the link. There is no way to permanently prevent this apart from permanently banning users from editing (something that obviously won't do), however, there have been no recent cases of adding too many links occurring. They are probably there due to leftovers from the wiki from before its refounding. I quite sure that nobody will re-add them if you remove them. Feel free to fix them yourself as long as its obvious there are too many, or notify one of the admins about which pages need fixing. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 03:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Marshal (Black Templars) Edit Just FYI, While it is greatly appreciated, your recent edit to the Marshal (Black Templars) page was in error. On this wiki we use British-English as per official Games Workshop canon and codexes. Please do not make grammatical edits and "americanize" the english on an article. The common convention is for the variant of English for which the article is about to be used, therefore British English in this case. British English is (meant to be) used throughout the Warhammer 40K wiki articles (as in "armour", and not "armor"), and is changed where it's noticed. Therefore your edits of the word 'Marshall' have been reverted back to 'Marshal.' Algrim Whitefang (talk) 04:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Imperial Fists Marshall Silverman, In regards to the Imperial Fists page, the necessary edits have already been made. Thank you for pointing out this outdated canon. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 07:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Your Concerns 1) The Nurgle page is fine and has received my final edit. Please leave it be. 2) You are getting confused between categories and links. Read Shas'o'Kais' response above for the correct course of action. 3) We do not edit this wiki for taste. The vast majority of your edits to the Imperial Fists page actually made formerly grammatical sentences ungrammatical or changed words from their correct homonym to their incorrect one. This is, of course, understandable as you are not a native English speaker. I have repaired the damage. Please only edit a page for obvious factual errors or typos, never to change how a sentence sounds. I would also suggest you not attempt to alter sentences for perceived grammatical mistakes, as the vast majority of changes you made were incorrect and forced me to spend time on repairing them, and only a fully fluent and/or native English speaker should attempt such edits. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 13:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Again, if you are not a native English speaker, please do not alter sentences whose construction you are not sure of. We do not edit for tase. Your changes were not helpful and were not grammatical due to this issue and the majority had to be rolled back. It does not help us when I have to waste time redoing previous work. If it is not broken, please do not fix it. Unfortunately, I have no need of further regular editors at this time as all major assignments have already been made. As I suggested, focus on fixing factual errors and typos, as that would be most helpful for us at this time. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 17:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Picture Sources These are wonderful pictures Marshall, and thank you for adding them to the database, but we cannot use them unless the published source and page number for each one is listed for each picture. If you can get me that information for each picture and place it on the picture's information page, we can use a lot of this material. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 07:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rogal Dorn Image Marshall, The source of this image is from one of the upcoming Horus Heresy novels that are going to be coming out in hardback. This is one of many images that were leaked online on various Warhammer 40K forums, at which time, I don't recall which one I found I found this image. Keep checking the Black Library website's Blog section to find out which novels are coming out. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Fighta-Bomma No thank you, the page we have is fine. Montonius (talk) 05:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Orks You were asked not to edit our pages for grammar as you have not displayed the requisite English language fluency to do so successfully. Yet again, I found the Orks page riddled with ungrammatical errors you have added, in many cases exchanging proper English grammar for incorrect grammar which I was forced to waste time repairing. This is not helpful to this wiki. This is your last warning on this subject. If I find this again, you will be banned for one month. Montonius (talk) 05:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Space Marine organs You have permission to add the Space Marine organ photos and ONLY the Space Marine organ photos, to the relevant organ pages here on the wiki, and only those pages. Thanks for bringing these to my attention. Montonius (talk) 13:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC)